Quotes
by Stronger123
Summary: Just a series of quotes from the TV show I feel makes it up, and others I just love :)
1. Season 1

**I own nothing. This is just a series of quotes I love from the show, the next chapter being from season 2. If you want to know who said the quote, to who, and in what episode, ask :)**

* * *

"Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"When we're ready? How are we ever going to be ready if they treat us, like, like, sidekicks!"

"If we go down, we go down fighting."

"You'll never be one of them."

"I have nothing to prove!"

"Must you even lie to yourself in your own mind?"

"This is who I am!"

"Forget the hunger, forget the freezing temp, forget the wind chill. Just go! Go!"

"There's a mole on the team, Kaldur."

"No, please! This is my fault! Dad!"

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie."

Miss M: "And though all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope."

Superboy: "Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight."

KF: "It doesn't matter how many fall. For new heroes, will always rise to carry on: bringing on their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy."

Robin: "The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild, and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I'm one of a kind."

"You're too late."

"I'm a living weapon."

"Well get traught, or get dead."

"Well take your best shot."

"I, I was the mole?"

"You don't know, Raquel."

"Artemis, behind you! Artemis!"

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission."

"I am the Superboy."

"You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Where I come from, that's how you survive."

"Hurting? Try traumatized."

"If making a mistake was betrayal, we'd all be traitors."

"But some things never change."

"How do I get past the guilt of it?"

"It's not a lie, this is who I am!"

"She has her own life to live!"

"Why? Be as chalant as you like."

"Is disaster the opposite of aster?"

"You're not trained."

"Just. Kaldur."

"Get on board, or get out of the way."

"I should have done this a long time ago."

"Your junior Justice League is a joke."

"Heard you go by Red Arrow now. More like Broken Arrow."

"We're more alike than you care to admit."

"Find your own little Spitfire. One that won't let you get away with nothing."

"I hacked the motion sensors!"

"Human customs still elude me."

"Hello Megan!"

"Kid Flash - why is that so hard?"

"I hate monkeys."

"I'm liking this team more and more every day."

"My best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest."

"Plan B."

"I... choose... freedom."

"I like your t-shirt."

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

"Got your nose!"

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough!"

"Hey! Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?"

"Ooh! Ooh! He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Hello Wally!"

"Secret."

"You can't drown a Kryptonian dumb bots, we don't breath air!"

"We'll laugh about this someday."

"I always wanted, expected, to grow up and become him. The hero bid, I'm still all in! But that thing inside if him. That...that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of a mission. That's not me. I don't want to be the Batman anymore."

"Stop touching yourself!"

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

"I can hear you glaring."

"I may... possibly... be in over my head."

"We didn't come for a play date."

_YOUNG JUSTICE, SEASON 1_

"What are we waiting for? A theme tune?"


	2. Season 2 (Invasion)

**Hey! I own nothing, and these are my fav season 2 (aka invasion) quotes :) enjoy**

* * *

"Limbo time!"

"Way to get your feet wet!"

"Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind."

"Just don't die, okay?"

"Noted. Not believed, but noted."

"This is so crash!"

"Just tell them, okay?"

"I am so feeling the mode."

"Neptunes beard!"

" Congratulations, Blue. You took out an actual toolshed."

"Blue's an odd little fish, isn't he?"

Wonder Girl: "Hold it, clownface! We weren't done dancing!"

Lobo: "Keesy fem!"

Wonder Girl: "Yeah, yeah, "keesy fem." I've been called worse... I think?"

"Come on! What kind of jerk would I be if I forgot Valentine's Day?... For the fifth year in a row?"

"Oops. Spoilers."

"Cornfield!"

"Aaaah, nothing like a warm plasma bath to calm the nerves... and clean off the tomato stains."

"Besides, I enjoy making Lex miserable."

Artemis: "Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change. So, let's see how Tigress does."

Impulse: "As a hero?"

Artemis: "As a blonde."

"Hey there, Vandy! You missed me?"

Black Manta: "No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta."

Black Beetle: "No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta."

Black Manta: "Manta guarantees that himself."

"I hear those are optional."

"That's not the way I talk, and stop waving, I look like the Queen of England. (places hands on his hips) Great, now I'm Peter Pan."

"Fine by me. I like the attention. At least a big alien death moon notices when I'm around."

"You are going to reimburse us for damages, right?"

"This is Plastic Man's April Fools joke, isn't it? Okay Plas, you got us."

"Oh, come on! I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait, it was my masterpiece!"

"Gotta love modern weapons tech. Easier for a one armed man to fire a missile launcher than pull on his pants."

"Who knew enabling an alien invasion would entail so much paper work."

Nightwing: "We have a history."

Wally West: (nudges Nightwing) "Dog."

"I hate monkey suits."

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Longshadow. Enjoy your, uh, water."

"Who the heck are you? Wonder Baby? Wonder Brat? The Blonde Wonder?"

Devastation: "Do you really think you stand a chance, Blondie? I've gone toe-to-toe with the actual Wonder Woman."

Wonder Girl: "Yeah, but you never trained with her."

"A little less "fangirl", a little more "Wonder Girl"."

"Blood is thicker than sea water."

"Kid, you may just change my mind about monkeys yet!"

_YOUNG JUSTICE (INVASION), SEASON 2_

"That's right, Gamma Squad rules!"


End file.
